The Arduous Trials of Baralai and Seymel
by Cat Alex
Summary: Baralai of New Yevon finds himself in a rather complicated relationship with a woman named Seymel, of the Youth League. The political complications are severe for both sides, as very few look kindly on such an union. ON HIATUS
1. The Talk

**The at Times Tumultuous and Arduous**

**Trials of Baralai and Seymel**

**Chapter One: The Talk**

She sat on a bench, gently swinging her legs and brushing her long dark reddish-blonde hair behind her shoulders as she took in the view. It _was_ a beautiful garden, even if she did resent Bevelle. They still don't support the Al Bhed and some still mutter obscenities, even in the new day and age free of Sin – she didn't always mind, though. It upset her, but the Yevonites had lived with it so long, old habits die hard and so forth.

The garden spread quite far, full of luscious plants, trees and other varieties of garden life collected from all corners of Spira.

A slight breeze made her give a shiver – she was only wearing her sea blue halter neck dress littered with spangled silver threaded moons and stars that fell to her knees. It was perfectly fine in sunny Kilika, but here at night it was a mistake that was going to freeze her to the bone.

Sometimes she wondered why in all the people she could of fell in love with, it had to be Baralai. Praetor Baralai, leader of all she hates and against all she stands for. Seymel Kayl didn't know why it happened, why fate had played such a cruel trick on the both of them. He was working late, _again_. She was part of the Youth League, and they never worked their members as hard as Baralai was pushed but, she reconsidered, he was the leader.

"Sey," a soft voice called from the gate. She turned and he walked over, his warm brown eyes fixed on her. She grew slightly embarrassed and let her hair drape across her face as he approached and sat beside her. She could feel the disgust she had for this city well up, the discomfort she felt, but it calmed slightly when he laid his beautifully tanned hands on her shoulders.

"Don't worry about me, you can say it," he whispered. She lowered her hair, then threw it up suddenly.

"Fine, Baralai, I respect your beliefs but...I hate this place," she flatly replied. She could feel the vigour that she usually held at Kilika, their second home, drain away into the stuffy formality that hung around Bevelle.

He sighed and let his hands slide down her arms.

"You can have your opinion," he replied. She could tell he wanted their opinions to work out, but Seymel knew it was never going to happen. The night air was cool, yet Seymel still was aware of the enclosed atmosphere. She loved Baralai deeply – nothing would change that, but their paths of life were so different she wondered how they managed to stay together at all.

The bustle of Bevelle could not be heard from these private grounds the leaders of New Yevon could relax. They were quiet. Seymel could see Baralai's eyes roam around the grounds. The full moon caught his prematurely white hair in its soft glow and she wanted to touch him, hold him – any kind of contact and melt away the split they had over New Yevon and the Youth League. Her legs still swung absentmindedly and she looked up to the stars, her mind drifting back to a question that haunted her in the night. It scared her sometimes.

"'Lai, do you ever think...do you ever think that we're not meant to be together?" she murmured, half wishing she never opened her mouth. It was going to come up eventually, but she didn't like it coming up _here_.

He looked sharply at her, making her quiver. She wasn't scared of him – she was scared she'd hurt him.

"No! Never. Just because we believe in different things doesn't mean our love is any different," he countered and swept a tendril of hair behind her shoulder so he could see her striking face. She was half Al Bhed from her father's side; she inherited the intense clear emerald Al Bhed eyes that made him sometimes think he could drift in those wide eyes forever. They settled on his.

"Yes...you can't say it isn't hard sometimes," she said forlornly. This place made her want to recoil into her mind and run around screaming insults at the same time – the feeling of being torn in two and suffocated by ritual didn't help her stay coherent around her lover.

"Of course it can be hard at times. Don't you think it's worthwhile though?" he asked and stroked her hair tenderly.

Seymel turned to him in shock, "You know I do! I-I just...hate this place!" the tension this place knotted within her was beginning to send her over the edge, make her agitated.

Baralai became wary and glanced over to the gate. He knew Bevelle wasn't tolerant of shouting in such a holy place – the fact it was anti-Bevelle certainly didn't help.

"Shh...You don't know who could be near. You'll get thrown out of Bevelle!" he whispered insistently, but her reckless side had taken over – she stood and whirled around to face his wide-eyed concerned face.

"Well, I don't care Baralai!" she said indignantly and ran to the centre of the garden. Baralai watched in awe of her defiance as she raised her arms, lifted her head and cried with all her might, "I HATE THIS PLACE AND I DON'T CARE IF YOU KNOW IT!"

Baralai sprang up and ran to her, taking her shoulders firmly.

"Seymel! You'll get thrown out!" he said worriedly, stealing another look at the gate. He watched her arms fall and her eyes fasten on his again, filled now with a sombreness.

"Sey, I don't want to lose you here. You know how much time I have to spend in Bevelle," his voice was hushed and urgent. Her face had fallen into a weary sadness that broke his heart to watch.

"I know, 'Lai, but you shouldn't have to be persecuted here for what you believe. Free speech to all-" she paused – she could hear the guard approach which sent an unpleasant shiver down her spine. She hugged Baralai tightly, feeling terrible for what she done, hoping they would be lenient on her.

"I'm sorry, 'Lai. I'm sorry to you, but not to them!" she said with an edge of fierceness. She drew what strength she could from his tight hug and rested her head on his shoulder. He followed suit and rested his head lightly on Seymel's shoulder. The gate creaked and four guards entered fully armed, breaking the two apart.

The first soldier stepped up to the two and gave a cough.

"Miss, you have to leave. Now!"

Baralai glared at the soldier's impoliteness and the man backed up slightly and quietened down. Baralai looked to Seymel, who appeared thoroughly regretful it ended this way.

"See you later?" she whispered – they both looked saddened by the whole affair. Baralai leant close to her ear, "I'll slip out as soon as I can and meet you in the woods," his voice tickled her ear. She mutely nodded and he kissed her lovingly.

Another soldier stepped forward in disbelief.

"Sir – that's a filthy Al Bhed!" he exclaimed.

In a flash the two had broken apart in shock – Baralai in a fury. He took out his quarterstaff and brandished it threateningly.

"How dare you insult this woman! How dare you be racist in Bevelle! Machina can be freely used and Al Bhed have helped largely with it!" he thundered and the soldier backed down while Seymel stood awkwardly in embarrassment.

"I-I'm sorry sir," the soldier choked out. Baralai still fumed, but Seymel went to his side and calmed him down with a heartbreaking look. "Baralai, let it be. I will go," she said softly, her hand rested on his arm. He calmed and put away his weapon a little reluctantly.

"Soon. I love you," he answered, but he could see in her eyes she would not say it back here with the soldiers watching her intently.

"Yes," she replied so quietly it was barely audible. Her eyes were on his and said 'I love you' where words could not. Baralai shifted slightly and pushed down the urge to grab her and kiss her there and then, so he gripped her hand reassuringly. With one last fleeting look, she left him on his own.

The Shining path in Macalania woods was where he had meant, she knew. She trekked there in no time, but the waiting took forever. She sat on the edge of a giant glowing sphere of misted light. It was right on the sharp bend that led down to near the exit that led to Shiva's temple. Seymel had fallen asleep after an hour, the weight of the day finally catching up with her, lulling her into slumber. Baralai felt like it had taken him forever to get away from all the work that apparently needed doing. He had rushed up the Shining path to find her fast asleep.

'_And who could blame her I've kept her waiting so long_,' he casually thought and sat down next to her. He looked at her lovingly as her head was tipped to the side, long lashes drawn over tired eyes. He leant over her and delicately kissed her. She jumped and sat up suddenly, narrowly missing bumping heads painfully with Baralai, who swiftly recoiled at her jerky movements.

"Ahhh!" she protested before gathering herself together.

"Hey, it's okay, I got away," he calmed her as she looked around. She smiled brightly, then it fell slightly. She was remembering the events of earlier.

"Baralai, you know what 'yes' meant earlier, didn't you?" she cautiously asked.

Baralai became quite solemn at the memory in the Bevelle garden.

"Yes," he replied gravely and Seymel took his hands and looked into his brown eyes.

"I love you," she simply said.

The two drew forward and kissed for some time – lost in their own world they rarely got to spend time in. Baralai couldn't help but lose his thread from time to time when she was there.

After a while they broke apart and looked out over the beautiful dying Macalania woods that glimmered in its blue hue breathtakingly. Seymel sat comfortably against Baralai's chest, his chin resting on the top of her head and his arms encircling her waist protectively.

"Do you remember when we first met?" he said softly. That day...it was one of the best and strangest days of his life. He'd never forget it.

"It was quite a day, wasn't it?" she chuckled and he joined her in her gentle laughter. Baralai lazily drifted over the memory with a soft smile.

"I was heading to Bevelle and you were fleeing from it," he recounted and she sat up indignantly, pulling her body out of his grasp.

"Was not! I just wanted to leave!" she protested and became playfully angry at his snort and light-heartedly gave him a shove.

"So what did those guards want with you?" he countered in amusement when Seymel put on her 'sweetest little angel' expression.

"I maybe screamed at the temple they were wrong and should be demolished," Seymel smiled enjoyably and swept her hair over her shoulder, smacking Baralai in the process. He jerked back and blinked a few times – a chunk of hair had caught him right in the eye – and settled back down with Seymel returning to her snug position.

"You got pretty far with a seriously sprained ankle," he recalled, but she waved a hand as if it was meaningless.

"That was later. I ran away in the woods, but tripped over after a battle and that's when I did myself in," she explained and shifted so her head rested on Baralai's shoulder.

"You were on the ground right by here inspecting your ankle when I came along," he recollected dreamily and she gave a bark of laughter.

"I was terrible to you! You wanted to help me and I was vicious," she laughed to herself and shook her head faintly.

Their first meeting...Yes, it was quite a day to remember. When she saw him and his religious clothes, she knew then and there she didn't want help. She looked over the memory fondly – her sitting grasping her ankle which throbbed with such a sting she thought she's never walk again. She'd been so hard-headed at first, it was unbelievable, she realised as she recalled the event. She had a few scuffle marks and a nasty lump on the side of her head from a battle with an irritated Blue Flan and a Wasp, which she had a nasty suspicion had some poison in their ugly stingers. He came along in his Yevon garb and knew she was in for it – she was positive he'd take her to the guards.

"Whoa – are you okay?" he had gasped and ran up to her crouched form, now glaring at him.

"I'm fine, don't bother with me," she had snapped back and massaged her ankle furiously, willing it to get better and _fast_.

He had ignored her impoliteness though and came closer.

"Have you injured yourself?" he asked and tried to see what she was gripping so tight, but she let her hair fall in front of her ankle to shield him from any show of weakness defiantly.

"Leave me alone! I can see you're Bevelle, so go!" she shouted to try and get him to walk on, but he shook his head.

"No, not until I see you up and walking," he persisted and she had sighed and gave in – he was clearly not going to go away.

"Fine, but make yourself useful if you're gonna be here," she huffily swept her hair behind her shoulders to reveal her quite swollen ankle, then to try and get him to go went to stand, only to scream in agony and fall back to the ground, her lip firmly bitten down on to stop herself crying in front of this enemy Yevon follower.

He went immediately to her side, his face worried as her skin seemed to get paler as they argued.

"Let me help you up. I'm Baralai, by the way," he introduced himself. She appeared too in pain to project her fearsome anger anymore, she looked pretty defeated and resigned to her fate.

"Seymel – OW!" she yelled as he helped her up and gently guided her to the glowing orb that travellers used as a bench to rest and take in the view. They sat down and Baralai eyed Seymel over with concern as she recomposed herself, dusting her dress feebly.

"Better?" he tentatively asked and she nodded glumly.

"Yes...Thank you, you can go now," she replied with a sharp edge to her voice. Baralai's expression turned to surprise and disbelief.

"What, when you're all alone with an injured leg?" he said clearly, his eyebrows knitted with anxiety as Seymel swayed slightly before regaining a defensive straightness to her back. She clearly didn't trust him – he could plainly she her bluntness on the subject of Yevon, but still... she was very beautiful, her hair was very long and a shiny reddish-blonde that contrasted her now very ashen complexion and her huge green eyes.

"What do _you_ intend to do?" she weakly retorted, but her energy was swiftly ebbing... stupid Wasp, it _did_ have a poisonous sting, damn it...

Baralai went to reply, then noticed her faint swaying had begun again and she'd made no attempt to stop it. Her face was stark white and her eyes were clouding over.

"Seymel?" he probed. Maybe she was just a little tired from the walk, he half-heartedly hoped.

"I feel...tired..." faint words slipped from her mouth before her head slowly fell onto his shoulder. Baralai panicked; this was no normal sleep and even if she had of been asleep, he was convinced she would of aimed for the ground rather than him.

"Seymel?!" he choked out and Seymel's recollection of their first meeting ended.

"Sey?" Baralai softly called as she snuggled into his side, now half asleep, half still roving over their first meeting with a small smile on her lips.

"Mmm?" she murmured, just to let him know she was awake.

"What do you remember after that?" he wondered, thinking back to rushing her to Bevelle frantically, her body limp in his arms, her head slumped into his chest, so gentle and soft he could hardly believe she was the same person as the snapping fiery character he had been dealing with just moments earlier.

Seymel thought about it.

"...Waking up in the Praetor's chamber. Then-" she gave a giggle, "I found out _you_ were Praetor! I was so scared you'd do something to me, but the look on your face when you saw I was awake sealed it for me. I loved you then and there," her jade eyes crinkled with delight – her first and only love and she'd found he was a Yevon follower. The irony was not lost on her.

"I was scared you were never going to wake up! Every time I saw you lying there, I grew more and more certain there was something special about you," he murmured with a smile tugging the corners of his mouth. She had lain there for a week with her hair fanned out around her like some dark yet angelic halo. He gazed at the stars and saw Seymel shiver.

"Come on, we better get back," he gently pried his sleepy partner off him and sat her up as she rubbed her eyes and yawn, blinking until her eyes were clear and alert.

"I can't go back to our second home – I just got kicked out. And Kilika is no walk. When even was the last time you came home – truly home to Kilika?" she asked with a unhappy tone.

"...I'm not sure. A month ago, maybe?" he said hazily and shrugged his shoulders.

"It's nearer two months," she shot back.

Baralai's eyes widened in shock.

"That long?!" he gasped and shook his head. He couldn't believe he had spent that much time sorting out New Yevon.

Seymel stretched like a cat, got up and dusted her dress once more.

"Let's go to the Travel Inn," she suggested with a hint that no other options would be well received by her.

Baralai became resigned and stood by her.

"Okay," he replied and they set off into the night.


	2. Parting is a Sweet Sorrow

**Chapter Two: Parting is a Sweet Sorrow**

Marriage had never really come up in conversation between Seymel and Baralai. They both knew they were going to get married at some point to each other, it was more a question of _when_. Both sides would be in uproar if the Praetor of New Yevon and a high ranking Youth Leaguer got married – it would probably cause a riot. Seymel's favourite joke to Baralai when any of this was brought up was, "Let me check my diary...It says here that no way am I going to leave the Youth League just so I can marry you. And down here it says that you won't leave New Yevon to marry me and it also adds a footnote explaining both sides would kill each other during the ceremony, so I think the date we can set is, let's see...when Hell freezes over." There was one major problem they did have to overcome. By the laws of Yevon, only married couples can sleep together, in any shape or form. After half a year of seeing each other, the two were pretty certain they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together but, due to their complicated lives, could not marry, yet wanted to be together as man and wife. If ever it was found out Baralai had had pre-marital sex, he could kiss any ties with New Yevon goodbye. Staring into Baralai's handsome face, knowing Hell freezing over is the closest time to her getting Baralai for herself was pretty unsettling for Seymel, and Baralai wasn't very happy either about the arrangement.

What to do? In the end Baralai made an announcement that if couples were planning to definitely get married, that clause could be wavered. Which sorted the problem out nicely, as Seymel and Baralai _were_ definitely going to get married – when exactly was a question neither of them were prepared to answer.

Seymel lay in the hotel bed, curled slightly into Baralai's body. She loved running her hand gently along his chest – there were rare few times she ever got to touch it, he wore so much heavy fabric from his neck downwards. A slight mar graced his chest near his right shoulder – the bullet wound he seldom, if ever spoke about. He had discussed it with her, the first time they had slept together. She had lain much like she was now and seen it – her curiosity got the better of her and she had enquired. Seymel never forgot the shiver of an old painful memory passing before his eyes, as he quietly recounted the tale. She had been horrified at some of the darker stories Baralai had held deep down inside of him. She still had a few secrets tucked away, but in time she knew they would be revealed; it was all a question of time. Seymel lightly stroked his hair affectionately, the bandana gone on the dresser, making his white hair lie flat. The blue bandana was there to allow him to see – his hair had a nasty habit of flopping into his eyes. When Seymel had first seen it happen, that night he'd nervously removed it, and it fell into his eyes she had laughed her head off.

As a Praetor, no-one really considered Baralai a particularly strong opponent. Seymel and a precious few knew otherwise. The now extinct Crimson Squad were no joke – you had to be healthy and strong in mind and body or you were dead. Seymel had seen Baralai fight mercilessly with his quarterstaff. It was one of very few times Baralai had scared her. He whirled his weapon around and made a harsh, angry battle cry that had sent an awful chill through her body. Though his fighting and training made her feel insecure about Baralai at times, it gave him a nicely toned body she was now curled up against. He was awake, she realised. He opened his eyes and stared through the glass ceiling up to the stars.

He looked so unhappy at times, like he was off in another world or, she feared, back into dark memories he would do better to forget.

Seymel turned her mind to other problems. The reason she had came back to visit Bevelle again. The Youth League and New Yevon were as underhanded as one another. Knowing Seymel and Baralai were not going to split made them decide to try and turn the relationship to their advantage. Spying. Neither were interested in it – Baralai hated talking about it - they strictly didn't talk about anything to do with their work. But still both sides tried to persuade them to betray each other. Seymel gave a heavy sigh and Baralai looked to her.

"You don't like to admit it, but both sides try to use our relationship to their advantage," she said and waited for a reaction. Baralai groaned and fell silent.

"...I don't want to talk about it," he murmured, making Seymel frown and roll away from him slightly.

"You never do. I'll tell you what they tried to get me to do. They tried to make me spy on you – all the time. And I told them to stuff it or get my Firaga," she raised her voice slightly in irritation.

He remained silent. He knew her black mage skills were her favourite punishment on out of hand Youth Leaguers. It always made him laugh a picture of Youth Leaguers being chased by a furious yelling Seymel, who would run with a fistful of fire.

"...You'll get upset," he began warningly. She met his gaze firmly.

"I don't care. Tell me," she persisted, her hand unconsciously gripping his arm lightly.

Baralai's eyes clouded over with the dark memory.

"...They asked me to marry a very prominent New Yevon lady, fully knowing I had you. I got...so angry. I almost wanted to leave for good..." he trailed, briefly reliving the flush of emotions. His anger had made the lady flinch when he had berated the priests over his relationship with Seymel. They acted as if she was some – some fling or something, nothing of importance to him. He was fiercely protective of the relationship he and Seymel shared, so much so, it scared him every so often when he thought about it. He wrapped an arm across her bare back and drew her to him. She laid her head across his chest, some of her hair tickling him.

"Never leave because I want you to. Not because of me. If you ever leave, I want it to be because you wanted to. Promise?" she whispered. Baralai felt better when Seymel came up with her little gems of wisdom. What he would do without her...?

"And the same to you. I promise," he replied and he felt her mouth form a smile on his chest.

"Good, then I promise too," and she fell silent and seemed to drift off to sleep.

He ran a hand along her lustrous hair, wondering how he ever came to get this woman's love. They spent so long away from one another at times, it was a miracle they even recognised one another when they finally reunited. Two months...it hadn't felt like it. Seymel muttered something like 'firaga' before unconsciously covering her arm across his chest. He watched her for a moment before settling into sleep himself.

Seymel and Baralai, it must be noted, didn't agree on a lot of things. Lots of couples stay together because of the love they share for one another as well as common beliefs and interests they held. This was not true of them – you were lucky to get them to agree on anything. She loved blitzball and he couldn't see the point of it. He loved the cosy intricacies of Guadosalem and Seymel hated that place almost as much as Bevelle . She adored travelling and Baralai would rather just stay put in one place at a time. One of a rare few things the two _did _agree on was seafood. Kilika, where their main home was, had a lot of fish for sale and it was some of the most mouth watering fish you could get your hands on in Spira. It was one of their main points to getting the house.

Dawn light slid along the covers of Seymel and Baralai's inn bed and onto their faces. There was no reaction from Baralai, but Seymel's eyes snapped open almost immediately. She was still curled up in Baralai's arms, who had only just begun to crack his eyes open and mumbled about the time.

"Uh, five I reckon," she guessed and got up, wrapping a gown around her. Baralai lay looking up at the glass ceiling which showed the bright blue sky tinged with pale early morning light. He pushed his hair away from his face and sat up. Seymel had disappeared into the shower – he could hear her voice faintly singing to herself from the bathroom. He smiled to himself and couldn't believe he had such an amazing energetic other half in his life. When he was in the Crimson Squad, well...he never liked to think about it. He'd had a far more sombre view on life – he'd been willing to perish for Yevon. Now he had risen to the top rank as Praetor at such a young age, he actively discouraged violence in New Yevon. It didn't solve anything and it separated loved ones from one another when the death toll began to mount. He cast away those gloomy thoughts, got up and went to the dresser where his picked his bandana up and rubbed his fingers into the material thoughtfully. Work was going to break them apart, he feared. The hostility between New Yevon and the Youth League mounted with each passing day and neither side was backing down. Some of the priests were taking use of machina and using it for battle purposes to ward off Youth Leaguers. Yes, Nooj did always like to whip situations into a frenzy before sweeping in during the battle and then getting what he wanted – spheres now. He still felt a cold hard resentment towards Nooj after he shot Gippal, Paine and him. The scar didn't hurt him in any way, but it was a reminder of what happened between supposed friends. Of course, now they had all drifted out of contact and gone about their own business as if the others were dead. Nooj had gone off and formed basically the new Crusaders – the Youth League. And Gippal, he had formed the Machina Faction and contentedly fiddled with machina all day, or machines as he liked to call them now to cover up the bad name machina had got. And he, he had pulled Yevon back together into the New Yevon. He had believed in Yevon – he still did. It had it's heart in the right place morally, but Yu Yevon had caused much trouble...

He didn't know why his old friends had come into thoughts now, and he didn't like it. Those memories of times past had been good, but the bad ones were the darkest he'd ever had.

His train of shadowy thoughts were broken by Seymel exiting with bathroom with a grin, towel wrapped around her and not much else.

"I have to go to Headquarters today, so I'm going to have to hurry off if I'm going to make it," she told him and changed into her dress. Her hair was still soaking even after vigorous towelling, but she didn't seem to care. She grabbed Baralai around the waist before he made it to the bathroom and planted a kiss square on his lips.

"I'll see you when I see you, 'Lai," she whispered and he nodded and kissed her on the forehead, eyelids, cheeks and finally her lips before he let her go. She smiled jovially and left him standing, wishing their lives weren't so distant at times, before he too went into the bathroom and she drifted out of his life.


	3. A Hole in my Heart

**Chapter Three: A Hole in my Heart**

Seymel loved travelling. Staying in Kilika for prolonged periods of time was nice and all, but wandering through different landscapes was far more satisfying for her. She knew Baralai hated travelling – she was pretty sure it was the slowness of the whole thing that got to him. He was one of those people who liked to get from A to B as soon as possible. She never understood why – there were so many sights and sounds between A and B to experience, it made the whole journey a joy! She made it back to headquarters in a reasonable amount of time. She had taken a shortcut over the boxes on the beach near Djose which had been a great help.

Meanwhile, Nooj surveyed his ranks critically. They were lined up straight as you please, but bore no character, no personality, and no energy. Their passive faces made him feel sick – where was the _life_ the Youth League were supposed to represent? Where was the youthful energy they were believed to possess? He saw one high ranking Youth Leaguer fall into line – her hair not confined to a strict ponytail but free and flowing, her eyes lively with expression, her face animated with mostly confusion.

He approached her only to realise he'd made a big mistake complimenting her. It was Seymel, betrayer to Baralai. She was a nice enough person, but associating with Baralai meant bad things for the League. He suspected she could be giving away important information, but New Yevon never used this news, or she wasn't telling him anything. The fact she refused to talk about anything Baralai had even mentioned in passing about New Yevon had annoyed him greatly, especially her ferocious threat, 'or you can feel my Firaga!' she'd yelled defiantly by his ear when he'd questioned her. He had put her through a lot of pressure to spy on someone he supposed she cared about, he deliberated, but then again she would have such amazing uses as a spy...

"Seymel, you look like an up and coming Youth Leaguer," he said softly and she gave him a cold, curt nod. He knew she didn't particularly like him – his treatment of her involving the spying business hadn't gone down very well with her.

"I thought I already did that. Shouldn't I be the 'up and came' Leaguer?" she replied tartly, curling an out of place smile that bore no warmth.

He nodded and backed off.

"Ever the firecracker, Seymel," he countered mildly and backed up to face the ranks.

"This is what we should aspire to," he began and pointed to Seymel, who grew very embarrassed, "This is what we should be like – lively and biting, not dull and conformist! If you don't believe in my cause, or what I want you to do, say so! Don't follow blindly – that is what New Yevon is about, blindly following orders with no thought! Dismissed!" he barked roughly and walked off into the main tent.

Seymel's face still felt hot as she recomposed herself after Nooj's shock announcement. Her, the model Leaguer? She doubted it. Her relationship with Baralai was enough to discount that easily. She wandered to her tent and flexed her hands in preparation for her specialised black magic training. She wasn't sure how long it would be before she'd see Baralai again, but if Nooj kept hanging around and not leaving her in peace, it was going to at least feel like a while. With an edge of glumness she waved the waiting pupils in and braced herself for a hectic hour.

They hadn't seen each other in a month and it dragged heavily for Baralai. He sat in his private chamber in Bevelle temple, tapping his foot against his desk irritably. There was nothing to do and still the priests buzzed around him telling him there was lots to do, but it never seemed to materialise in his hands to deal with. Why did he bother, why was he even here when he could have Seymel in his arms? He stood purposely and strolled out of the temple to look over Bevelle from the balcony. The cool breeze cleared his head a little. He could see the priests hurrying from one place to another and he felt useless. A month without seeing her entrancing intense green eyes, see her full red lips that tipped up in a playful smile when she saw him...her slim body wielding the heavy black magic inside her. He'd had enough – they could manage without him for at least a few days. He straightened and left without turning a head. They didn't even notice when their own Praetor wandered off to the enemy camp. He set off resolutely down to Djose as fast as he could manage. He hoped that Seymel hadn't wandered off, or worse settled back in Kilika – it would take him days to reach there.

With a heavy sigh he got out his quarterstaff.

Seymel was pining for Baralai terribly. She could feel a dull throb in her chest where Baralai was missing. Over the past year they had never spent this long apart. Two weeks had been the most to date and neither of them wanted to do it again. She was in one of the Youth League tents giving a basic defence lesson, but none of the teenage students were very interested, the hot sun had taken all their energy away.

"Okay, let's pack it in. You're free to go," she waved a hand in dismissal and they scurried out with a cheer. She collapsed into a chair and listlessly tapped her fingers on her desk. So, this is what happens when you're separated from your love too long...you begin to think about him constantly, until you become blinded by one thought – get to him, get to him, get to him...

"Still thinking about the enemy?" Nooj's voice cut through the silence, making Seymel jump and almost fall off her chair. He was acting as if he could lean against the tent material and walked over to her with his metal walking stick not making a sound on the smooth sun warmed ground.

Seymel knew Nooj hated the relationship she shared with Baralai. She had a suspicion Nooj thought she was feeding Baralai information, but she knew the dark past they shared and didn't like to bring Baralai up in a conversation with her boss if he'd get annoyed.

"Perhaps, Nooj...Why are you here? Any news for me?" she asked idly, not paying much attention to Nooj. She didn't particularly like Nooj – his path as a Deathseeker worried her and other high ranking Youth Leaguers. She felt like one day he'd do something really stupid and let himself get killed, not something people favoured in the slightest.

"No, there is nothing to do. Seymel, you have some free time to do with what you will. The Youth League will be quiet for some time – no new reports have come in and they don't look like they're going to in a while," he explained, gave a nod and left.

Free time...? She leapt up and a grin plastered her face. She was free to go and get him! Alone! For 'some time'!

She ran to her tent and gathered a few belongings before leaving. With a lighter heart, and less throbbing in her chest she set off across to Djose and on to Bevelle.

Baralai had tirelessly journeyed for a day and had ended up at the Moonflow, which was beautiful at night. He decided to have a nice walk along to the main view of the Moonflow. It was only a Shoopuf trip, so nothing taxing for him. He let his mind lull into a stupor as the Shoopuf crossed the almost still water.

Seymel would probably be cringing in her seat – she hated boats, water and Shoopuf's even though they had a passive demeanour. He chuckled to himself – he could imagine her hiding her face in her hands, under a veil of hair and possibly, if he was there, with her head buried into his chest.

The Hypello looked at him expectantly. They had arrived, he realised and swiftly left.

The Moonflow at night was truly a sight to see. It glimmered and shone pleasingly to the eye – the still water catching the moonlight and the pyreflies danced along the water surface, twisting mysteriously and danced away from reaching hands.

He took in the sight, but was disturbed by a sprinting figure.

"W-Wait! I need to ride a Shoopuf!" the person called as she streaked past.

"What the-" he began and looked at the figure running for toward the Hypello urgently.

Blue dress, long reddish-blonde hair and a flash of green eyes? Seymel?

He ran after her and caught her arm just before she climbed on. "Seymel!" he gasped as she turned to him.

"Baralai!" she breathed and threw herself into his arms, kissing as much of his face as she could manage. He grinned and held onto her tightly, his arms must have been crushing her slim frame.

"I went to go and see you. It's been too long," she explained when they had finally released one another.

"Same here. I'm so glad I found you, Sey," he said and went to kiss her, when the Hypello interrupted with an impatient tone, "All aboards!"

They shared a timeless look, before jumping into action and got on the lift to the Shoopuf.

Seymel began to fidget nervously. "I don't like this..." she said under her breath and Baralai took her hand tightly.

"It's okay, Sey, you're going to be fine," he comforted her as they got on the Shoopuf. The whole trip across Seymel quivered violently from fear. She would thoughtlessly take down dangerous fiends with an Ultima spell, but a little bit of water and a large benevolent creature sent her running – if she wasn't confined to the Shoopuf.

Baralai cradled Seymel gently as she gave a small whimper and she sat on his lap, arms tightly fastened around his body and head next to his, snuffling into his bandana. She wished it could be his hair, but beggars can't be choosers when it came to scary situations such as these.

When she was five, she had a bad experience that never left her. Her mother, a devout Yevon believer decided to take Seymel to Bevelle to see the heart of her religion. From Kilika to Bevelle meant a Shoopuf ride, which back then was really fun and exciting for a five year old. Unfortunately, she fell off the great beast halfway across the Moonflow and almost drowned in the process. It was a frightful memory Seymel never liked to dwell on afterwards and it made her harbour very negative thoughts towards water and Shoopuf's.

Thankfully, the trip wasn't _too_ long, but it was far longer than Seymel ever wanted a journey like that to be. The two got off hand in hand and headed to the inn, exchanging wicked smiles.

Five minutes later they opened the door to a nice airy bedroom with adjoining bathroom.

"I'm so happy we're back together – a month was too long," Seymel decided. Baralai nodded vigorously. "Far too long. I began to go crazy from not seeing you," he agreed and took his bandana off, running a hand through his hair – a nervous habit.

"And going mad is no good thing. I began to get a pain in my chest, like you had taken a piece of my heart with you. A month almost killed me, 'Lai," she confessed, dumping a small bag with her belongings on the dresser.

She almost subconsciously ran her hand along his arm, but it wasn't as comforting to her with his thick sleeves covering him up. She took his arms and manoeuvred him to the bed.

"It's been a long, long..." she pushed him onto the bed and climbed on top of him, tugging off his hopelessly difficult clothes off him as best she could.

"Long..." Baralai interjected and began to help her pull his notably impossible to get off clothes. Instead of the passion filled removal of clothes followed by intensely fervent lovemaking, Seymel sat straddled across Baralai, pulling his clothes off as best as she could to no avail. "This is ridiculous, like tripping us at the final hurdle," she muttered desperately, giving another tug this time a little half-heartedly.

After another minute she managed some success. Baralai had a much easier task than her – un-knotting the back of her halter and her entire dress fell off her, which made him feel bad about having such an absurdly complicated outfit.

Now far more comfortable, Seymel lay on top of him, kissing him properly for the first time in a month.

"Time," she finished and wound her thin arms around his body. He rolled her onto the bed and she ran her hands along his chest with desire lighting her eyes.

"Finally, some quality time," she whispered and she switched the lamp off with a grin.

Night was one of their favourite conversation times. Though they agreed on few things, some of the main things they did agree on; dinnertime is for stuffing your face, not nattering some pointless small talk, breakfast was when you ate and _did_ make small talk, daytime was for energetic activities, evening was staring at wondrous sights and night was for conversations.

They lay in bed, Baralai looking to the stars again while Seymel dozed, her head on his chest once more. They couldn't keep allowing work to split them apart this long – he knew he would have to return to New Yevon within the next few days or chaos would ensue for sure. He was sick of having to try and balance work and his relationship with Seymel – it gave him a headache. Work was a duty he could not abandon that followed his beliefs and Seymel was his one true love. He never considered the possibility of another person out there. He knew there wasn't. Yes, they disagreed on many things, but together they could fight through anything and the common ground they did share, was loved by both of them dearly. No one, _no one_ could question seafood in front of them without facing their wrath. Why was he going through all these thoughts now?, he mulled to himself.

Seymel mumbled something in her sleep – a common occurrence – then turned her head from side to side before settling down and draping an arm across his chest and cuddling as close as she could to him.

'_These rare few moments of contact we have to savour,'_ he thought bitterly to himself, cursing the lives they led. It was such a simple thing to do, quit his position as Praetor and announce a successor, but he couldn't. He didn't know what stayed his hand from tossing the towel in – it may have been duty, his belief in Yevon, maybe he liked the power he got as Praetor...

'_Even if it separated you from Seymel for good?'_ a little voice hissed in his head menacingly.

'I...I don't know...' was all he could come up with and tried to go to sleep.

Meanwhile Seymel snuffled to herself and woke up. Her eyes flickered for a moment before she was fully awake. She raised her head very slightly to see Baralai was asleep and lay back onto his chest.

Tonight was not going to be a conversation night.

Oh well, she didn't really mind – she didn't particularly feel like talking to Baralai because it always ends up on the division they faced with their two factions. It pained her immensely to think about it at night. The whole weight of the problem seemed cut-glass clear in the moonlight and Seymel didn't like to consider such large separation between them. Especially the fact that particular problem could bring about the Final Split. And she and Baralai never, _never_ had that talk. Ever.

Seymel didn't like where her thoughts were taking her, so she squeezed her eyes shut and pretended she didn't think them. Then when she was sure she had forced them away with _Pink Ochu_'s new song, she relaxed and allowed sleep to take her away.


	4. A Disturbing Interlude

**Chapter Four: A Disturbing Interlude**

The New Yevon priests had gathered in a quiet area of Bevelle. The private garden stretched before them under the moonlight.

"We have to deal with this problem fast. Our Praetor becomes more consumed with this Seymel and is beginning to waver his commitment to New Yevon," one priest began forcefully. The other priests nodded in agreement. One stepped forward and pointed to an area of ground.

"A Yevon guard told me that he had _kissed_ the Al Bhed filth right there in front of them on Bevelle ground!" he said with an air of incredulity, shaking his head and looked to the others reactions. Yes, they did seem pretty disturbed by the news.

"This is an outrage," a priest said silkily and unsheathed a short blade. The priests began to get nervous.

"Do you think it's necessary?" a slightly unsettled priest worriedly asked.

The priest with the dagger inspected the blade and focused his gaze on each edgy priest in turn.

"I believe that this Seymel is a terrible hindrance to our Praetor. I believe that the only way to separate them is to leave one on the Farplane," he said pointedly.

The priests shifted uneasily and the oldest one nodded.

"I think it has to be done, but who will do it?" the old priest asked softly.

"I will," the dagger carrying priest replied immediately, "I am Kelos. I'll dress as a thug and attack her during her journeying. She travels a lot, I hear – it should be easy."

The priests reluctantly nodded and began to dissipate into the night. Kelos and the old priest remained behind, eyeing each other furtively.

"It went to plan," the old man said finally when he'd been sure none of the other priests remained. Kelos nodded slowly.

"Yes, better than I thought. Those priests are more flexible to...outside ideas than I would have been led to believe," his voice was soft and deadly – he had no trace of compassion on his face.

"Good luck, Kelos. I hope you know that Seymel is no easy target. Remember, if you're found out, you could spark a fatal war between New Yevon and the Youth League that none of us have seen before," the old man finished and left without a sound.

"I haven't failed yet," Kelos muttered to himself before sinking into the shadows.

The cold cutting breeze made a few branches creak forebodingly and the clouds blanketed the moon, as if to protect it from what it just witnessed.

Seymel woke up with a gasp, clutching her chest and breathing heavily. She'd had a nightmare – moonlit water and sharp things, Shoopuf's and falling down into darkness. She hated it when she had nightmares, she felt like she'd been drained of energy and never made sense to her. Baralai had woken up to her struggle for breath and saw her sitting up clutching the covers with a vice grip in one hand, her chest in the other, her smooth back shivering.

He sat up next to her and touched her arm. "What is it?" he asked, eyes wide. Her eyes were shut tight and her head shaking slightly, as if to clear the fresh images in her mind.

"Just a bad dream," she whispered, but she was still frozen into her position but opened her eyes, which were fully of worry.

"It was only a dream. You should rest before daylight," he said softly. She gave a small nod and allowed Baralai to delicately pull her back to bed. She went to go to sleep, but the dream kept her awake into the early hours of the morning.

It didn't feel like a dream – it had felt strangely real.


	5. The Interludes Fruition

**Chapter Five: The Interludes Fruition**

The morning was very quiet. The two ate breakfast in silence, Seymel withdrawn into her own world and Baralai watching her with concern over his coffee.

"I'm going to stay here for a while – I don't need to return for a while. I'll check in with them in a few days. I guess you need to get back pretty quick?" Seymel miserably took a spoonful of cereal and realised she didn't feel hungry anymore.

"Yeah, they'll start panicking if I'm gone too long," Baralai replied and took a sip of his coffee, still intently watching her.

She nodded understandingly and massaged a temple. The dream, or nightmare, made her feel like a spike had been driven through her head – the images of random pictures still seared across her brain. Probably her own fault for replaying them over and over.

Baralai stood and had a sombre expression.

"I better go, Sey," he whispered. She stood and hugged him tightly, not wanting to let him go and leave.

"I'll see you soon, 'Lai, see if I don't," she promised with a bitter edge.

"Stay safe, Sey. I doubt New Yevon will keep me in Bevelle for that long again – there's not enough to do," Baralai insisted and he felt her miserably nod. She let go and he left after a brief kiss – the pain of contact knowing how little time they'd spent together after so long apart was unbearable. Now he was gone, she sank back into her chair and pondered. She still had a few days to spare.

In the end she did nothing for the day, her spirit temporarily broken from Baralai's departure, but she knew she'd be up bright and early tomorrow with renewed vigour and the will to go on the Shoopuf _alone_ and take a nice walk around.

Safe in the knowledge she'd feel better in time, she happily began to resume her now soggy cereal, appetite back along with a little cheer.

Her laziness paid off – she got a lot of thinking, pining and whining time to herself which she used constructively in the hotel room so if she wanted to verbally rant to herself, no-one would be present to declare she was mad.

Her tide of emotions had passed and the new morning had brought about a far cheerier Seymel to breakfast. Yes, she did get a slight twinge of sadness that Baralai was no longer there, but she didn't let it bring her down. She boldly had stepped up to the Hypello and asked him if he could ride the Shoopuf across with only a minor twitch of fear on her face. The ride itself had ended with Seymel curled up in a ball sobbing quietly, but that was only a minor hiccup.

Now with the sun on her face and a smile beginning to tug onto her lips, she set off with the nightmare gone, the nasty thoughts far away and she felt energetic and ready for a beautiful carefree day.

Of course, knowing Seymel, it wasn't destined to last. Her walk had been largely uneventful – there was a bit of a battle against an Ochu, but when you have fire magic at your command, the creature was child's play. She continued on right near to Djose, then turned around and headed for the hotel, which was when she got interrupted in mid-walk.

"Halt. Give me your treasure," said a cold dead voice behind her. Seymel swirled around in a second, her hands readied to cast a spell. A man dressed in plain loose clothes stood with a dagger gripped tightly in his hand.

"No," she decided and prepared to cast her favourite spell, Firaga.

"No, huh? Well, we'll see about that," he spoke softly and launched his attack at her. The dagger swung at her in a flash and Seymel fell back in shock. Rare few muggers and thugs were this quick to take a pop at you before checking you over to see what goods you were likely to carry. The dagger narrowly missed her, but he drew it back and thrust wildly at her. She gave an ear shattering scream as the blade plunged into her stomach and out again.

She stood in shock as blood began to trickle out the gash.

"Firaga!" she retaliated and flames built to a frenzy around the attacker, orange and yellow power licking his torso. He bellowed in pain and slashed violently again in her direction, nicking her arm.

"Get away from me!" she screeched, feeling light headed. She gathered her strength once more in preparation for a Flare spell. That should finish him.

The man surveyed her critically.

"You're not getting out of here alive..." he said decisively and began to leave. Seymel's legs were wobbling terribly and she fell to her knees.

With one last effort she yelled, "Flare!" before collapsing on the ground and resting.

The crimson light forged into power curled around his body and exploded into the sky – a fire of light and heat that made Seymel shield her eyes momentarily.

The man roared in pain, skin a little charred, energy spent, but staggered away. Seymel remained still until she was sure he gone. She felt weak and out of sorts.

Seymel gave an uncontrollable laugh and spat up some blood.

"H-heh...who'd thought it'd...end this way," she choked out to herself and pulled her elbows up to prop herself up.

"Ugh..." she groaned. Pain was flashing all over her body, cut oozed blood in a very upsetting pool. That was way too much blood than she liked...

Her head was spinning and making her feel sick, maybe it was poison, more likely blood loss now she thought about it...Where, where was she again?

The man who pretended to be a thug had gone. He wasn't a thug – all they wanted was money or items, whatever came to hand. They didn't usually take more interest in killing people than getting useful treasure... who was he?...

'...Where was Baralai?' she miserably thought and began to feel unconsciousness call.

No...Seymel hauled herself to her feet, then fell to her knees, tears slipping down her face. Her arms clutched her middle, the main stab wound taking its toll.

"Help..." she shouted as loud as she could, but it came out as a strangled sob. She was descending down into blackness. She prayed someone would find her, anyone.

She crawled to the side and propped herself against a smooth rock and cried. A hand pressed against her face while the other remained on her stomach to stem the bleeding as best she could.

"Baralai, where are you?..." she wept, wiping the tears away and sniffing back any more crying. If she was going to die, she at least wanted Baralai to be there...

Her eyes began to close and her mind glided down into a warm dimness...


	6. Three Saviours

**Chapter Six: Three Saviours**

"... It was a miracle she hung on..."

"... If we hadn't of came along, she'd of been a goner for sure..."

"... Let me get another Hi-Potion down her, Luzzu..."

Her chin was gently tipped up and a stinging liquid poured down her throat. She hacked and settled down. Her eyes didn't want to open, they felt like lead weights... wait, did she hear voices?...

"Do you think she'll pull through? That stab wound wasn't pretty," a female voice asked timidly. People...talking...

"I'm not sure Elma, I only work Chocobo healing, I could be doing it all wrong on a person," a nervous voice replied.

"I think it was lucky Clasko came along with us today, or this person wouldn't be looking as good as she is now," interjected a far calmer stronger male voice.

... Elma... Luzzu... Youth Leaguers?...

"Say, does she look familiar to you? I think I've seen her talking to Lucil before," Elma realised and a shadow fell over Seymel's shut lids.

"It cannot be... Seymel? She trains the younger members in defence," the shadow grew darker and Luzzu's voice louder and by her left ear.

Seymel's face twitched – she could feel that Hi-Potion kick in and strengthen her. Her eyes opened and she groaned.

"Ohhh...man..." she moaned and gripped her stomach.

"Seymel! You feel better?" Elma asked soulfully, laying a hand on Seymel's arm. Seymel managed a weak smile and tried to move into a sitting position. A hand clamped on her shoulder and helped her. She looked up to see Luzzu with his vibrant red hair give her a gentle smile as she supported herself against the rock from earlier.

Seymel looked around. Clasko was crouched next to her with various potions in his hands grinning sheepishly and Elma was standing by him with an expression of concern on her face.

"Much better than dead," she croaked and still felt woozy.

Clasko offered her another Hi-Potion and she sipped it gratefully.

"Thank you all so much, I'd of died if you hadn't of found me," she rasped, her throat felt unbearably sore.

The three all became embarrassed, but Luzzu recovered and chivalrously said while extending his hand to help her up, "It was a stroke of luck we here at the right time to save you." She took his hand, but her grip was pathetic and Luzzu hauled her up as delicately as he could. She still screamed in agony – Luzzu almost let go when she almost deafened him.

She handed the potion back to Clasko and looked at her stomach.

There were rough strips of material bandaging the wound she noticed as she made it to her feet. Seymel swayed slightly and leant on Elma for support.

"Come on, Seymel. We better take you to the nearest inn and fast," Elma told her and the four of them slowly made their way along the Moonflow path to the inn.

Seymel still felt very woozy and her mind was now fixed on a very important topic.

"Do you know where Baralai is?" she asked Elma hopefully. Elma's usually cheerful face darkened.

"Why would you want to know? As far as I know he'd be in Bevelle, right?" Elma shrugged and carried on aiding Seymel while Luzzu supported her on the right.

"... I need to see him. He's my... we go out," Seymel replied. She didn't care what they thought, she needed him, _now_.

Luzzu frowned and Elma looked surprised. "You're in the Youth League but you go out with the Praetor of New Yevon?" Elma sounded unconvinced of Seymel's commitment to the League. Seymel picked up on it immediately.

"You can't choose who you love," she softly countered. Luzzu nodded wisely and they continued in silence. Clasko was fiddling with a rucksack as they went, probably Chocobo stuff, Seymel didn't know.

All was quiet for a while until Clasko gave a small cough and the three turned to face him.

"I can send a message to Bevelle, if you want," Clasko spoke quietly. Seymel brightened considerably.

"Really? Would you do that for me?" she eagerly asked and Clasko gave a shy nod. Seymel hobbled over to Clasko and gave him a hug.

"Thank you so much, Clasko, this means a lot to me. Will you get Baralai to come over to the inn?" she pressed him urgently.

He nodded.

"I can catch a Chocobo from around here and get it to take a message over real quick. They like me," he helplessly explained and wandered off into the brush, leaving the other three to stare for a moment.

"He _does_ have a gift with Chocobo's," Elma admitted and they continued on a while until giddiness from the lack of blood sent Seymel resting on the side of the path. She fell asleep for a while, but woke to leaving thumping footsteps.

Her eyes slowly opened to see Clasko was back with a smile on his face. Seymel pulled herself up and looked around. "What's going on?" she sleepily asked looking to Luzzu and Elma who were quietly talking, but stopped when they saw Seymel was awake.

"I've sent a Chocobo on to Bevelle. He was a really willing, happy bird and didn't mind helping out," Clasko proudly explained to Seymel, who grinned. "Thank you so much, Clasko! How long do you think it'll take to reach him?" she enquired.

"A day or less – he was a quick bird. But Baralai will probably take a day and a half or so," Clasko mulled. Luzzu gave a nod and got up.

"You feel strong enough to go on? It's not much farther now," he kindly asked as Elma scouted ahead.

"A little. I really need to sleep, but the Moonflow's so close...let's go," Seymel finally decided. Clasko took over Elma's position and they slowly progressed along to the Moonflow.

With each step Seymel grew more and more exhausted – she physically couldn't carry on by the time they had made it to the Moonflow and had only a minute walk to the Shoopuf ride.

"Oh, okaaay!" Luzzu exclaimed when she folded up and went to crumple on the ground and swept her up off her feet.

"You're lucky I used to be in the Crusaders, or I wouldn't have the expertise to carry a damsel in distress," he joked, trying to keep her conscious.

She managed a frail smile to let him know she was awake as they boarded the Shoopuf.

"Nooo...I hate Shoopuf's and water..." she murmured and kept her eyes firmly shut the whole voyage, her stomach churning with fear.

Elma looked out and gave a cry.

"Hey, we're not far from the inn guys!" she exclaimed pointing excitedly. Clasko shivered and had a sickly green tinge to his skin.

"You don't like Shoopuf rides, Clasko?" Luzzu said quizzically, tipping his head in curiosity.

Clasko shuddered, "I hate them," he whispered.

Seymel went out cold and didn't reawaken until she heard the noise of a door creaking open and conversation. She could feel that Luzzu was still carrying her – they were moving somewhere...

She opened her eyes and realised they had arrived at the inn. Elma was explaining to the innkeeper what happened and he seemed to be sympathising with her.

"Of course we'll look after her, she looks like she's been through hell, the poor girl," the innkeeper said in a hushed voice.

Luzzu looked down and noticed Seymel was awake.

"You're back then?" he whispered and she weakly nodded.

"Elma's just sorting out your room. I'm going to stay with you while Elma and Clasko go and report to Nooj what's happened. He's not going to be in the least pleased," Luzzu told her and she feebly nodded again and closed her eyes. Her body was tired, but her mind was a little more alert than before and she could follow conversations.

"Take her to the room down the corridor on the left – you sir can go in the opposite one," the innkeeper decisively and she felt Luzzu nod and they began to move again.

"See you later Elma, Clasko," Luzzu said formally. Elma made a grinding noise in her throat as if she thought he was being stupid.

"See you Luzzu...Goodbye Seymel," Elma spoke softly. Seymel cracked her eyes open and fixed them on Elma's face. She feebly reached a hand out and Elma took it.

"Thank you Elma. For everything," she managed to say and Elma nodded, tears welling up in her eyes.

"You rest now, Seymel," she replied and gently squeezed Seymel's hand and left. Clasko stepped forward with a helpless smile on his face.

"Bye, Seymel. That Chocobo is going to reach Baralai soon," he said and put a brave smile on his face.

"Thank you Clasko, you saved my life and I won't ever forget that," her voice cracked and a tear escaped down her face. Clasko nodded silently, apparently not trusting himself to speak and left. Luzzu gave a heavy sigh and took Seymel to her room.

It was a one bedroom, light and airy as they all were and comfortably warm. Luzzu laid her on the bed and tucked her injured body in like she was a porcelain figure.

"The innkeeper is going to prepare some food that'll help get your strength back, so I'll be back in a couple of hours," he told her and left. She fell asleep almost immediately her willpower focused entirely on Baralai coming to her as soon as possible.


	7. Clasko's Messenger

**Chapter Seven: Clasko's Messenger **

Baralai had noticed a change in the priests. They didn't seem to rush around anymore, they demurely walked in pairs deep in conversation. The paperwork and daily dealings were rolling in, but it never filled a day's work – he always had a lot of free time and with not a lot to do in Bevelle it got extremely boring. It had only been a few days and he was thinking about finding Seymel already. He always slept badly when she wasn't there – his private Praetor chambers always felt cold and empty and made him stay awake for hours wondering what she was doing and if she was having fun teaching children the ropes at Mushroom Rock...

He leant out further to look down at the housing. Children were scurrying about, playing with a blitzball in the evening light, mothers carefully watching them as they chatted together...It all seemed so tranquil the streets of Bevelle bathed with intense orange light of the setting sun.

He heard a cry over the wind and looked to the main gate. A priest was waving his arms frantically and a Chocobo seemed to be trying to dodge around him. Eventually it gave up dodging and leapt over him and charged up to the temple with a call.

Baralai decided to investigate and swiftly walked down to the front of the temple. It stood there haughtily with a folded up letter tied to it's neck. Baralai became curious and slowly approached it. The bird eyed him warily, but didn't move as he reached it's neck. A ribbon tied in a bow around its neck, the letter had a hole in it and it'd been looped through the ribbon. Very gently with caution he untied it. The Chocobo twisted its head left and right, fluffed its feathers and sprinted away with a loud, "KWEH!" making a nearby priest jump as it barrelled past.

Baralai inspected the letter and his eyes widened in astonishment when he saw the letter was labelled to _him_.

"What on Spira?..." he wondered and suspiciously opened it.

To Praetor Baralai sir,

Baralai chuckled at the introduction, but stopped dead when he continued on.

My name is Clasko, and my friends Luzzu and Elma (from the Youth League) found a woman badly injured near the Moonflow. It looks like someone tried to murder her – she'd been stabbed. Elma and Luzzu recognised her as Seymel. We patched her up as best we could, but she's lost a lot of blood. She's been asking for you and, well, I got a Chocobo to go off as fast as possible. If all goes well, she's recovering in the Moonflow Inn. I hope you go to her _right now_ because she is very weak and needs support.

Regards,

Clasko

The colour drained out of his face. Someone tried to _murder_ Seymel? He sprinted to his chambers, grabbed anything he might need, scribbled a letter to confirm the high ranking priest Yansen as the makeshift Praetor and ran to some of the high ranking priests gathered in the temple with worry etched across his face.

"I'm going on leave for a while," he said shortly, "Seymel's been badly injured and I need to see her. I'm naming Yansen as a temporary Praetor while I'm away. Here's the document, Yansen," he thrust the paper toward the equally young man and left. Yansen was a tall, muscular young man, who had proved in counsel with Baralai to be a very dedicated, trustworthy and wise priest, who prided himself on his meticulous attention and skills as both a priest and his training as a warrior monk. Yansen had a shock of dark brown hair and soft grey eyes that appeared to hold a wealth of knowledge behind them, which he applied on the younger members of New Yevon like a vice when needed. Usually when they got out of line, or were spouting beliefs Yansen did not hold with.

Meanwhile, the breeze lashed Baralai's face as he stormed out of Bevelle with an expression of iron determination across his face. Whoever had done this to Seymel was going to _pay_.

"Wake up, Seymel," Luzzu said and gave her shoulder a gentle push. Her eyes fluttered open and she gave a delightful little yawn that could of melted any mans heart for a moment.

Luzzu frowned and he turned away from her. She had the Praetor for a boyfriend and he was said to be a fierce fighter. If he arrives within two days, Luzzu could bet that this said ferocity wouldn't be anything to trying to steal his girlfriend.

Luzzu shook his head.

"What?" Seymel asked, her eyes open and watching him with concern.

Luzzu snapped his head back to her and shrugged with an imperceptible expression.

"Nothing. Here's the innkeepers broth – it's meant to be very good taste wise as well as being excellent at strengthening the frail," he clarified and handed her a cup of some sort of yellow soup.

She wrinkled her nose at the stuff and took a sip.

"Hmm, its okay I guess," she relented and began to drink it down slowly.

Luzzu patiently waited, bouncing a foot up and down unthinkingly while having a good look at the room. Seymel didn't like him sitting so close to her, but hadn't the resolve to tell him to leave her alone. He wasn't doing any harm, he was making sure she was okay and helped to save her life, she scolded herself. His hair was an unsettlingly lively red and his features weren't unattractive. She had seen him on occasions wandering about at the Youth League and could swear Lucil and he were related – their hair was matching in colour and she was sure they shared some physical features.

"Have you ever considered that Lucil might be related to you?" she blurted abruptly. Luzzu sharply glanced at her with a look of confusion at such an out of the blue question.

"Uh, I don't know. Don't remember much about my parents, so I suppose it's possible..." he contemplated. Seymel spurred on by the thought he put into his answer decided to press on.

"It's just you two sort of look alike and your hair...it's identical in colour," she rushed and finished the broth in a last gulp.

Luzzu shrugged and took the cup off Seymel, prising it gently from her hands.

"As I said, I suppose it's possible. Who knows? Anyway, you rest up and tomorrow the innkeeper will make some more of that stuff," he patted her shoulder with a crooked smile and left, turning the light off as he went.

It was night now and the memory of her assault hadn't left her brain since it had happened. Even when she was severely focusing her thoughts on Baralai, a niggling little corner of her mind was replaying the event. It had scared her badly.

'_Who would want to do that to me? What did I do?_' a small voice sniffled. Seymel felt the pull of exhaustion take over and slowly she slipped into an uneasy rest. She hadn't liked the unusual interest Luzzu was taking in her – it made her all too aware how vulnerable to attack she was at the moment.

She wished overpoweringly that Baralai was there...If the Chocobo had done its job, Baralai would arrive soon. Hopefully before Luzzu said something stupid, she added darkly. Luzzu was nice and all, but Baralai was, well, _Baralai_. She loved Baralai more than almost anything in the world (seafood was no competition and Baralai understood that – he shared the passion) and some Leaguer who happens to be in the right place at the right time with his heart in the right place doesn't make those feelings go away. She hoped Luzzu knew that, or he'll be in for a slap from her feeble hands.

Contented she had sorted her internal tribulation out, she slumbered with a lighter heart.

Baralai's determination had not wavered an inch since he had left. He had battled his way across the Thunder Plains without a flinch as the bolts struck unnervingly close to travellers. By nightfall he had made it to Guadosalem – he hadn't far to go.

He liked Guadosalem and the people. He'd taken refuge at the inn and slumped into a chair in his room. He didn't feel like sleeping – a short rest would do and he'd be home dry to the Moonflow...It was so close, but his strength had failed him so close to the finish it was painful to think about how close he was to seeing Seymel.

The letter this Clasko guy had sent him had left a few unanswered questions. Did they leave her there, or did some or all three of them stay behind? How badly was she hurt was she – the mere thought caught in his throat – dying?

Baralai took in a shaky breath and shook his head. No – she was stronger than a stab wound, he was sure, and blood can be replaced in time.

This event had upset him a lot and made him realise how vulnerable she could be without him.

'Why did she have to like travelling so much,' he thought desperately, 'it almost got her killed this time!'

'_Perhaps it wouldn't have happened if you'd of been with her. It was preventable...'_ a nasty voice in the back of his head retorted.

Probably not, he reluctantly agreed. He really wished she would train to use a weapon and not rely solely on her black mage skills.

He couldn't blame her – he was to blame. He should have taken her back to the League so he knew she was safe before setting off back to Bevelle. He _does_ use a weapon and could have used it to protect her when that madman went for her. If he wasn't Praetor, he wouldn't be so tied to Bevelle and have the freedom to make sure Seymel was safe...

He wasn't sure about his last point. Conversely, _she_ could give up _her_ job and stay with him, or in Kilika – it was quite safe there.

He calmed himself down. Now wasn't the time for pointing fingers, it was to worry whether Seymel was okay. And if she wasn't there would be hell to pay.

Comforted a little by that thought, he allowed his eyes to close and take forty winks before he set off once more.


	8. Reunited

**Chapter Eight: Reunited**

Seymel awoke to a shifting next to her. Her eyes snapped open to reveal Luzzu sitting next to her with another cup of the broth. She'd been quite bothered to notice he'd been watching her – she had a horrible feeling for some time.

"Drink up," he said stifling a yawn and handed her the cup as she managed to sit up.

"Thanks," she coldly replied and drank it down as quickly as she could manage in the hope of getting rid of him as fast as possible. She was rewarded by choking unbecomingly until Luzzu gave her a slap on her back.

"Thanks again, Luzzu. What time is it?" her cold attitude evaporated – it wasn't nice to be mean when he just helped her _again_.

Luzzu glanced at the clock he was obscuring.

"About five thirty," he languidly replied and she drank down the last of the soup. After the first batch and a rest she did feel a bit stronger. Maybe that slap she thought about earlier wouldn't be so feeble, but looking at Luzzu's unemotional behaviour today perhaps it wouldn't be needed.

"I'm sure Baralai will arrive today," Luzzu said with a slightly bitter edge.

'_Oh_,' Seymel's brain pieced it together, '_Baralai_ was the source of this impassiveness.'

She handed him the cup and put on a bright smile.

"I hope so – he better have a good excuse if he doesn't," she chirped and Luzzu gave an indifferent shrug and left with a wave.

Seymel settled back to sleep, but the hot soup in her stomach kept her awake – warm and sleepy, but nonetheless alert. She played at closing one eye, then the other to make it appear to her as if items moved.

"Next to the clock, if front of the clock. Next to the clock, in front of the clock," she muttered as she alternated eyes. This worked in tiring her eyelids out and she began to slip into a calm rest until she heard banging noises and muffled voices.

"Where is she?" she heard and her heart leapt. Was that who she thought it was?!

"Baralai, right?" she heard Luzzu say dryly. She would bet a million Gil his eyes were narrowed critically at Baralai.

"Yes, thank you for helping her, now where is she?" Baralai's voice grew more persistent. She could easily bet two million Gil that Baralai would have his arms ready to hit someone. He never hit anybody, but it always appeared like he might – his arms would tense and his hands would ball tightly.

"This way," Luzzu said dully and she heard footsteps approach her room. Seymel became excited – she was going to be reunited with 'Lai!

The door opened and Baralai rushed to her bed. Seymel saw Luzzu turned the light on and silently leave them alone.

"Seymel! Thank Yevon you're alright! I got the Chocobo with the letter and left right away!" he rushed thorough his tale and hugged her tightly.

Seymel felt overcome by his relief and cried into his shoulder. Baralai took her shoulders and looked at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked with deep concern on his face and delicately wiped the tears with a thumb.

"I'm just so glad you're here!" Seymel gulped and pulled him into a tight hug. She wanted to be as close to him as she could.

"I was so scared when I read you'd been stabbed – stabbed!" Baralai began with disbelief, "I left another priest in charge while I'm gone. Who did this to you?!" he began to thunder and Seymel put a finger to his lips.

"I haven't got the energy to have a big discussion about anything," she said softly and Baralai melted, "I just want you to hold me while I sleep and I'll talk later when I feel better. Please, 'Lai?" she said this very calmly for someone Baralai distinctly remembered yelling her head off in Bevelle and getting thrown out for it. He nodded and Seymel fell back on her pillow and her eyes shut automatically. Baralai changed out of his impractical clothing, turned the light off and climbed in beside her, leant over to her face and brushed his lips over hers before tenderly wrapping his arms around her and holding her as she slept.

When Seymel woke up she heard voices and realised that Baralai was gone. She rolled over closed her eyes, just wishing she didn't have to deal with anything right now.

Just... rest... Sometimes Baralai's direct dealing with any problem to hand bothered her, she'd rather let it rest a while before looking at it. That was one trifling division between the two, but when it came to real disasters like this one had turned out to be, then Seymel really noticed how different they were. She didn't like to dwell on that too often, it made her feel uneasy about their relationship. She never liked to consider that at all, but sometimes her mind had other plans.

Seymel resisted her train of thoughts and focused on the similar conversation she had had with Baralai what seemed like an age ago.

When was that, over a month ago? Seymel felt the bandaged wound and noticed it hardly hurt at all, considering that she'd been brutally stabbed by a psycho apparently out to murder her. Anyway, her and Baralai had squared it once and for all – they were in it together, the end, no questions, nothing. Until the deciding day...the day when they come to a crossroads and one of them is going to have to sacrifice their path for the other, or...

'_Or...?'_

Or the end of all they have.

The door opened and Seymel jumped at the intrusion, wrapping the covers around her protectively. Baralai strolled in with a cup of the broth Seymel was beginning to detest – she was convinced it was made of some endangered animal.

'_Like a pink Ochu?'_ the recesses of her mind suggested and she shook her head exasperatedly, before putting on a cheery smile.

"For me?" she said brightly and Baralai nodded and handed it over. Seymel couldn't help sneak a glance into the cup to see if there were any signs of a pink Ochu, but paranoia of such a silly thing was wasted – 'Pink Ochu was a band, for goodness sakes!' she scolded and began to drink with an irritable expression.

"Where's Luzzu?" she asked to distract herself from her stupid suspicion. Baralai's face clouded over with a frown.

"...I decided that I should take over looking after you, Luzzu's done more than enough for you – he needs to return to his job," Baralai explained unconvincingly.

Seymel gave a small giggle.

"You didn't like the way he looked at me, right?" she raised an eyebrow and Baralai rolled his eyes.

"Okay, perhaps I didn't like the devoted time he was spending with you – is that so wrong?" he sighed and Seymel shook her head gently.

"Of course not! Its sweet I get a boyfriend with such a concern for me. It's a shame it's over some guy and not my potentially mortal wound," she joked and Baralai tipped his head to the side with a pained look.

"You know perfectly well how I felt about the whole thing," he sat on the bed and looked intently in her eyes, "Are you ready to talk about this whole mess?"

Seymel's shoulders fell and she heaved in a breath.

"I suppose so," was all she could say as the events of not so long ago were resurfacing. She shivered and Baralai watched as a fleeting look fear crossed Seymel's face before it was smoothed over by barred teeth of a forced smile.

"You don't want to talk. I can see you don't. Look, you don't have to tell me right now, but I – I have to know what happened to you, so I hunt the bastard down and make him wish he was never born!" he let it get to him, the attack and now his anger was getting harder to conceal. Whoever did this...he'd make sure they'd never see the light of day again...


	9. Searching

**Chapter Nine: Searching**

Day passed into night slowly for Baralai, but swiftly for Seymel – she drifted with ease in and out of consciousness, only waking to be given food. She was grateful that finally she was off the broth and onto solid foods – broth just didn't taste right to her and her paranoia over what it contained had got the best of her mental health the past few days.

Baralai was there whenever she needed him, but the rest of the time he was pacing alone around the Moonflow, seething with a need to find the man who did this and kill him. It was a harsh penalty to pay, even in Baralai's eyes, but he felt the need to get some form of revenge for Seymel's suffering. He also had a nasty feeling somewhere in the recesses of his mind a piece of him that blamed himself for what happened to her. Somehow, it was his fault, whether he should of stayed with her, given up his job as Praetor or made sure she was safe before travelling back to Bevelle.

Baralai sighed heavily and paced alone to the Shoopuf to return to the inn. Another hour of pacing had not had the desired effect Baralai was after – he was more riled up about searching for this man than calming down and focusing on things at hand, _people_ at hand like Seymel sitting there in bed perhaps waiting for him to come back.

The Hypello went to talk to him, but remained silent when Baralai nodded at him and went to go aboard with a severely morbid expression. The Hypello decided he was probably best left alone. Baralai handed the money over and sat back and stared out over the Moonflow at dusk as the Hypello guided the Shoopuf across the still waters.

The pyreflies created a glittering iridescent landscape, but Baralai discarded the sight with a turn of his head toward the approaching inn and rested his chin on his hand. His dark eyes burned with a bitter passion to gain revenge on this apparent mugger. He still hadn't got the fully story from Seymel yet and this drove him mad. He wanted to be in the know – now, so he could deal with the problem swiftly.

He'd never felt so determined to end someone's life – it scared him. He would sit and occasionally realise what he was doing – that he was plotting the death of another life and it suddenly chilled him to the bone.

The Shoopuf docked and Baralai got off and entered the inn, giving the innkeeper a brief nod of acknowledgement before heading straight to Seymel, who sat heartily eating a proper meal.

"Hey there stranger! Haven't seen you all day – where have you been?" Seymel asked between mouthfuls of some sort of fish dish.

Baralai stole a piece of fish with deft hands and popped it into his mouth as he pulled up a chair by the bed with a heavy soul, but shrugged and remained silent.

Seymel pressed her lips together and decided to try and crack him by ignoring his moodiness, so put on a bright smile which Baralai saw through like glass.

"The innkeeper here is _amazing_. He shipped this right from Kilika just for me!" she told him cheerily, but with meaningful eyes and Baralai sagged in his chair.

"Fine, you win. I've been... thinking that's all," he skirted around his dark thoughts and remained in what Seymel could almost see a pall of darkness around him.

Seymel tipped her head with an unconvinced expression and Baralai began to wish he had some kind of resistance against loving Seymel as much as he did.

"Ever since you were hurt, I've been planning the death of the man who did this," Baralai confided to her in a hushed voice and Seymel shook her head.

"Baralai... you don't even know what happened. There's no need to be this vengeful, really. I'm fine, so as far as I'm concerned it was simply a mugger going further than perhaps he realised," she shrugged, not caring to dwell on her own personal shadowy memories of that day.

Sure, it hadn't been the greatest day of her life and she hadn't really thought about it – hadn't really wanted to, frankly - and it was a closed chapter in her life. She was getting better everyday; only today she got out of bed and shuffled around with only minor pains where the blade had pierced her.

They both had their scars now – his shoulder wound from Nooj's shot and her fresh scar along her stomach – his a small, but stark white mark marring his shoulder, and hers a three inch fleshy red jagged line that she had a habit of staring at whenever she could – she just needed to check it still existed, that it really _had_ happened...

'_Perhaps the Nooj Incident is why he's so touchy about my wound,'_ she considered and finished off her meal thoughtfully.

Baralai frowned and sighed heavily.

"Sey! You're in denial or something, because from what Luzzu told me before he left, it wasn't an attack a mugger would carry out, but that of a murderer. And that's what gets to me – someone wanted to _murder_ you, Sey and I don't want that to happen," he said passionately, making Seymel feel tears well up at his display of emotion.

... Maybe she had been a little reluctant in recent days to consider that the man had intended to kill her, but those kind of thoughts were disturbing.

Blinking back tears, Seymel met Baralai's dark brown eyes with her glittering green ones and took a deep breath.

"'Lai, I'll tell you what happened. It doesn't matter whether I'm 'ready' or not, you probably need to know," she began and Baralai watched her intently. He silently reached out and held her hands and she drew strength from his warmth, "Alright. He just sprang out at me and told me to give him my stuff. I refused and he attacked. I got stabbed and he said to me 'you're not getting out alive' and went to leave, but I hit him with a Flare spell. He got pretty toasted from it, but not enough because he got away. It gets all hazy after that... just memories of feeling dizzy and wishing you were there... then waking up to Luzzu, Elma and Clasko's voices," she fell silent and felt a little shaken, before pushing the memories away as best as she could and turned her thought's to other matters, such as how Nooj was going to react to the news.

Blow sky high probably. He didn't deal with his team getting beaten up, no matter who they were, practically the Praetor's wife or not – just the knowledge of a member down this way would motivate him, if the time she'd spent with Nooj, be it interrogation or training served her right.

Baralai ran what Seymel had told him back through in his own head suspiciously.

"He wasn't a mugger, Seymel, he was out to kill you. What kind of mugger would say something like 'you're not getting out alive' and go to leave you to die? Without taking your stuff with him either, or even searching you to see if you had anything of worth?" he said quietly and Seymel shivered and snuggled into the covers.

"I don't want to think about it any more, 'Lai, okay?" she suddenly said and rolled away from him, willing sleep with all her might to take her away.

Baralai said no more, and just sat and thought. His only movement was to reach over and turn the light off and sit in the dark, alone with his thoughts.

That man was going to murder her. Now he had to find him and bring him to justice. Baralai spent the rest of the night reconstructing Seymel's recount of her memory and reviewing it over and over before slipping into an unwanted slumber.

Seymel awoke to the sensation of a heavy weight resting on her stomach. She got a little worried as to what it could be and cautiously opened her eyes to reveal Baralai sprawled across her, his chair tipped dangerously forward as he slept with an expression of deep anxiousness. Seymel began to feel extremely guilty that she was doing this to Baralai when his chair slipped out from under him and his knees hit the floor with a nasty crack.

His eyes flew open and he gave a loud yell before falling onto the floor and gripping his knees. Seymel quickly went from guilty to humoured and gave an audible giggle that made Baralai give a disgruntled frown at her before slowly rising out of his just-woken grouchiness and into good humour, finally seeing the funny side.

"Morning," he grinned sheepishly and stood, wincing as he straightened.

"Good morning, though by the looks of it, it hasn't got off to a good start for you," Seymel smiled and extended out her arms to Baralai, who gently picked her up and proffered a kiss.

"No, but you just made up for it," he replied modestly.

"Good. What's on the agenda today?" Seymel asked expectantly and Baralai sighed and gave a slight shrug.

"No idea. I was hoping you would come up with something," he smiled half-heartedly and Seymel closed her eyes, hoping Baralai wouldn't get too overprotective at the suggestion she was about to make.

"Could we maybe leave? I'm tired of staying here day in, day out when I could be home at Kilika, or even at the Youth League," Seymel voiced and opened an eyes to spy Baralai's expression.

His eyes went wide, and then concern flooded into them. Seymel knew what this meant, but she hoped after he made his counter speech she could convince him.

"But, Sey you're still weak! The other day you could barely get out of bed you were so frail! Please, reconsider. I want you to leave here healthy and strong..." Baralai pleaded and Seymel knew that he thought it was a lost battle.

'_This will make things much easier for me...'_ she mentally chuckled and fluttered her lashes...

"Isn't packing great?" Seymel sighed as she sat on the edge of the bed, the most energised she'd felt in a long time. This was the best thing to happen these past few days for Seymel and it had done her the world of good.

Baralai uncharacteristically grunted as he hauled a case the innkeeper had kindly lent to them to store a few bits and bobs they had knocking about from the time they'd spent here. Enough potions – hi, low, elixirs, you name it – were lying about to cure an entire city if need be and the money spent on them couldn't be wasted.

He took a neatly stacked line of hi-potions and carefully piled them into the battered old teak coloured case before straightening.

"You know I don't approve of this," he said sternly and Seymel sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Baralai, you sound like an old woman sometimes. Anyways this will be good – I feel better already. Plus it'll give us time to maybe question people about who did this," she pointed at her stomach and Baralai felt a swell of anger roll over him.

"I suppose," he said evenly, but inside a tide of vengeance roiled. After a minute it faded and he felt disturbed, but strangely at home to the feeling now that it had frequently plagued his mind for the past few days.

Seymel could see his mind working behind that bandana, but left him alone to brood and sat back on her bed, the energy of impending escape melting away to reveal the tiredness it had been masking.

Just as she had climbed back into her bed and began to watch Baralai haul a mega elixir into the case a strange feeling came over her as if something was about to happen.

Just as the thought occurred, there was a knock on the door that distracted the two of them and Seymel turned to the door with an expression of interest.

"Uh, come in?" she ventured as Baralai looked up from the packing, wondering who on Spira it could be...

A/N: Coming soon – The Detective!


	10. The Detective

**Chapter Ten: The Detective**

"I have a visitor for you, Miss Seymel," the innkeeper called from behind the door. A confused expression crossed Baralai's face and he strode over to the door and opened it.

"Who is it?" he asked curiously, and Seymel listened from her bed anxiously anticipating who it could be.

"An Al-Bhed man. You know the one from the Sphere Break Tournaments – Rin," the innkeeper informed Baralai and his eyebrows shot up.

"Rin? What would he want with us? How did he even find us?" Baralai asked mostly to himself, before retreating inside a little way to give Seymel an imploring look.

Seymel shrugged before slowly pulling herself out of bed. She slipped and tightly grabbed Baralai, who immediately wrapped his arms around her waist for support and briefly stared lovingly into her tired eyes before focusing on guiding her to the doorway.

Reluctantly she took his aid and hobbled over to the innkeeper.

"Bring him in. I think I know why he's here," she told the burly man mysteriously and the innkeeper gave a nod and left the two alone.

Baralai looked down at his other half with a questioning expression on his soft featured face.

"Are you going to clue me in?" he asked her and she gave a mischievous smile. With a kiss, she whispered close to his ear, "Nope. You'll see for yourself soon enough," and started shuffling back to her bed to rest.

She sat looking pretty pleased with herself and Baralai became baffled.

"Do you know him? You've never mentioned him before," he questioned her and she shrugged.

"I've made reference to him before in the past, but I haven't personally spoken to him for a few years. I didn't expect him to even know where I was," she told him and Baralai turned to the door at the sound of a courteous knocking.

"Come in?" Baralai ventured and to his abject surprise Rin entered. His amicable face immediately brightened at the sight of Seymel and he largely ignored Baralai as he crossed the room and gave her a warm embrace.

"Little Seymel. How I have missed seeing you grow up," he said to her gently and she grinned as she looked at his tender expression as he sat on the bed next to her.

"I think I'm pretty much grown up now, Rin," she replied, then became serious,

"But, Rin, what are you doing here?"

Seymel's concentration on Rin at this point was broken when Baralai intervened at this point and thrust a hand towards Rin as the older man looked up at Baralai's strained smile.

"I'm Baralai. Seymel's... partner," he introduced himself and Rin gingerly took his hand, lightly shaking it.

"Ah, the Yevon man," he stated and turned to face Seymel, leaving Baralai feeling like an intruder to their conversation.

"You have a man of Yevon as a 'partner' as he likes to call it? No less the head of this New Yevon organisation?" he enquired with an edge of distaste that made Seymel feel the need to explain, her bright green eyes reaching out to Rin's likewise, if slightly aged, ones.

"Rin, listen. I love him with all of the fibre of my being, and he loves me with all his heart and soul. We're not to be separated and we will get married some day, but it's complicated. Now enough of that – why are you here?" she demanded, the courtesies gone.

"The Al-Bhed fire is still there," he grinned light-heartedly and gave a nod, "I shall answer you. I am here to help. I heard using my new profession as a detective about this atrocious incident," he fell silent and watched for Seymel's reaction.

"A detective? You can't be serious! You're a godfather, Rin, not some investigator!" she pouted and looked to Baralai, whose eyebrows rose and his coffee coloured eyes widened with piqued interest.

"So, you're her godfather..." he simply said with a tone of clarity and sat down on his chair off to the side of the room to watch the events unfold with interest. Seymel frowned at him and he gave her a haughty smile to tease her a little, making her secretly giggle inside.

"Just because I didn't tell you... men," she tutted, rolling her eyes with a sigh and faced Rin who sat looking about the room with feigned interest.

"Tell me what you think," she asked him, ignoring Baralai, whose third wheel status was beginning to grind with him, and Rin turned his eyes upon hers.

"I want to help you Seymel. You know I was named your guardian should your parents die when you were young... I promised to your father that if I could help you, I would. And here I am, looking at Ayden's child, Seymel, and she could have been potentially killed by this... mugger," Rin fell silent and looked into Seymel's similarly green eyes. She took in a heavy breath and gave a nod, her indecision finally quelled.

"Okay, Rin, you've got your detective case. But don't think that I'm going to just lie down and rest, 'cause I'm finding this guy now if it's the last thing I do," she said sternly and Rin nodded passively, a slight grave expression crossing his face.

"I understand. Will Mister Baralai be partaking in the investigations?" he asked, turning to see Baralai's determined expression stare intensely back at him in the shadow he sat in.

"Of course," Baralai told him, who stood and made his way to Seymel and gently took Seymel's hand, his eyes never leaving Rin's narrower ones. Rin gave a reluctant nod and extended a calloused hand to the younger man, who took it and gave a formal handshake, making Seymel burst into laugher she could no longer contain from the ridiculous behaviour of the two men.

"You two are so... ludicrous sometimes!" she said through the laughter, gasping for breath and the two men frowned at one another, as if it was the other's fault, making Seymel's laughter slowly fall away until she became reasonably serious. She reached out and pulled them both down, to their sit on the side of the bed

"Come on, sit down you two. What is it between you two? It's not like you've ever met before..." Seymel paused at this consideration and quickly glanced at the two in surprise.

"You haven't met before, have you?" she hurriedly questioned and Baralai took the initiative to answer, his eyes relenting from Rin's perfected steady stare to Seymel's wide eyes.

"No, we have never met, but I know of Rin here. You run the Sphere Break tournaments, don't you?" he replied coolly and suddenly felt the situation had become rather uncomfortable.

"Yes, I indeed do. But you remember me from before, don't you Mister Baralai. You think of me as 'Mr. Patronage'. Seymel, you should know that anyone who wished to aid in the rebuild of Home was an enemy of Yevon. Plus the Al-Bhed blood was less than welcome, then," a small smile curled on Rin's lips and Baralai felt a streak of defensiveness course through him to protect his beloved group.

"No, it was because you sold items to summoner's for extortionate amounts on their pilgrimage and when Yevon complained you flew that damn hovercraft into Bevelle itself to demand an apology and nearly got lynched for your trouble," he retorted acidly, sinking into a bad mood. Seymel however looked shocked at Baralai's speech, swinging her head to gape at her godfather.

"Rin, you _didn't_? Were you trying to kill yourself?! I never knew you could be so reckless!" she exclaimed in complete shock over her godfather's actions, who appeared quite calm before her.

"Well, perhaps I had been a little rash back then, but I was so incensed by Yevon daring to accuse me of cheating customers, especially ones who needlessly sacrificed their lives for the Calm..." he drifted off talking and looked to the ground in remorse for the summoner's that had given their lives for what they thought was the greater good and Baralai's anger dropped in favour of becoming uncomfortable once more.

"We didn't know," Baralai said softly and Seymel put an arm around his shoulders, briefly laying her head against his soft white hair.

"We know," she told him quietly and gently pulled away to look at both of them sitting on her bed with expressions that told her they really didn't want to be in the company of one another and sighed heavily.

"You two have to sort out your differences, because I am having my godfather as my Private Investigator, detective, whatever... and Baralai isn't going anywhere, he's my pillar of strength though an unsure one at times," Seymel looked to the two men, Baralai watching her with chocolate brown eyes filled with mild apprehension and Rin slowly nodding, as if his behaviour had run away with him.

"You don't need a pillar of strength... you're one all on your only, Sey," Baralai mumbled, unwilling to let Rin hear more than necessary and Seymel gave him a small smile. She leant close to his ear and Baralai felt a tingle from her warm breath tickling his ear.

"'_Lai, you do more for me than you realise. Maybe one day you'll find out_," Seymel breathed into his ear and Baralai's mind floundered for a moment wondering what on Spira he did for anyone.

Seymel sat up straight and closed her eyes, making the two men look to see what she was going to do.

"I may be in bed, but not much longer. I am strong enough to hit you both with a Firaga spell if I have to, so you two better _get along_," her voice had become cold, her teeth gritted with her force of will. Seymel's hands began to rise off her lap to point threateningly at them and both men hopped off the bed and stood staring at Seymel in surprise.

"You wouldn't..." Baralai said uncertainly and a smile that glittered like a knife flashed.

"Is that a challenge?" she teased and Rin stepped forward.

"I pledge that I will make an effort to get along with Mister Baralai as best as possible. Please, Seymel, don't act so rashly," he pleaded and Seymel's eyes sprung open and focused on Rin with glee.

"Excellent! Can I give you the case details now?" she chirped and the two men shared a look where for the first time they were on similar wavelength.

"You did that so we'd work together," Baralai pointed out bluntly and she nodded while motioning for the two to sit back down. Reluctantly they complied and Rin began to take notes on what happened while Baralai listened gravely, his mind turned back to the unsatisfied need to destroy the man who hurt Seymel. It both repelled and pleased him of the idea of hurting the faceless attempted killer, but a thought played upon his mind wondering if the man got a face then he would find himself unable to do it. He'd never had such a strange, but immensely strong, passion for revenge and it disturbed Baralai to the point he couldn't bear to dwell on it anymore.

"...So the guy probably has some burns to show for the Flare I hurled at him. I must have been a little off my aim though because that spell would have blown Ultima Weapon himself up!" Seymel finally finished her recount with one final enthused burst and Rin made his final note with a flourish.

"Done, though I think you exaggerated a little bit," Rin told her kindly and Baralai shook his head, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"You'd think she had run into Sin the way she told it," he said, making Seymel mock pout and Baralai yawned, standing to stretch as he did. Rin couldn't help but secretly agree, though didn't want to openly admit, only giving a brief conspiratorial nod to Baralai when Seymel wasn't looking.

Little did Seymel, or Baralai, know of the problem that was about to arise with Rin's parting speech.

"I shall investigate these turn of events for you, Seymel. However, I cannot gather my personal team to aid me – they know of you and your following of Yevon in the days of Sin. They will not let bygones be bygones," he stated and left the now deathly hushed room as Baralai's eyes practically fell out of his head.

"You followed Yevon?!" he just about yelled and Seymel gave a nervous chuckle and reluctantly faced the love of her life.

"Well, uh yeah... about my hatred of Yevon..." she trailed feebly and she could feel Baralai fume from where he was standing.

'_This could be quite the machina accident...'_ she thought hopelessly...

A/N: What's to come? Well, soon we shall hear the story of Seymel's past connection to Yevon in the next chapter - Nowhere to Run! Question is, how will Baralai take it and will this upset their relationship? Also, I would like to take this opportunity to thank Yuna-flowering for their review comments – it really spurred me on to finally finish this chapter! Thanks!


End file.
